


Chapstick

by xMyBlackParade



Series: Free to be you and me [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fingerfucking, Heavy make out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyBlackParade/pseuds/xMyBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you wearing Dr. Pepper Chapstick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a prompt!  
> #194 - submitted by Anonymous  
> "Are you wearing Dr. Pepper chapstick?"

"Rough day?" 

Frank turned his face from the computer screen when he heard his boyfriend's voice. He tried to smile, but it came out like a pained face. "Sort of. Also, can't make our spendings match. That's it."

Gerard rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the couch, planting a kiss on top of Frank's head and sliding his arms around his neck in an attempt to comfort him. "You're dumb, we have plenty of money." 

"Yeah, well," Frank snorted, but still leant into Gerard's touch. "It will fly pretty fast if we don't put it in order."

"I'd agree with you if you hadn't been freaking out over it for a couple days now," with a theatrical sigh, Gerard undid his embrace on Frank's neck to move his hands to his shoulders, freeing the way to his neck so he could place wet kisses on the tender skin. "I'm feeling pretty neglected, you know?"

A shiver traveled down Frank's spine. Gerard knew how to push his buttons, but he really wanted to finish this balance. "Gee, baby, just..."

"Shut up," Gerard stood straight and walked around the couch to stand in front of Frank. He shut the laptop closed and pulled it from Frank's lap, placing it on the coffee table before straddling Frank's hips. Frank's nose caught a smell, something sweet and strong, coming somehow from Gerard. But he couldn't think more of it, because of the other man's small movements that made him moan.

"You know laptops shouldn't be closed like that, it will fuck it up..."

"Like I care," Gerard replied with a giggle. He started grinding his hips down, palms spreading at Frank's chest, head tilted to the side with that wanton face and bitten bottom lip. "Just touch me, will you?"

"My laptop..." Frank swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Forget the fucking laptop!" Huffing, Gerard grabbed Frank's hands and placed them on his hips roughly. They both moaned from it, and really, that's all Frank needed to get riled up. 

He started moving his hands, roaming them under Gerard's shirt up to his waist, digging his fingers in to feel the soft, giving flesh; feeling the goosebumps forming under his digits. Gerard kept circling his hips over his lap, giving them both that friction they loved, his own fingers pulling at the back of Frank's freshly cut hair. 

Frank could've forgotten about Gerard and sex for a while, but in moments like this he knew how much he regreted it. Feeling Gerard's flustered skin under him, exploring the soft curves of his body, hearing him saying his name, making him writhe in delight under him; it al added up to remember him how in love he was with that red haired man. 

His mouth found his way to Gerard's neck, biting and licking on every spot he could, just for the pelasure of marking his boyfriend up. _This man is mine_ , he'd think. There was a moment where Gerard tightened his thighs around him and pinched on his nipple, and that moment sent his problem far away in his head and his hands straight to Gerard's perfect, round ass.

Moans, gasps and pants filled the air, the noises only making them go wilder on each other. A little shiny spot caught Frank's attention and he looked down to inspect it. It was the button of Gerard's jeans, undone and moving freely with every motion of their bodies. Seeing it loose, he slid his hot hands under the fabric of his boyfriend's pants and also under the boxers, only to find himself with a handful of the soft and warm flesh he adored with his soul. Gerard made a high pitched noise and groaned, his mouth landing on Frank's cheek and giving it a soft bite. 

On his side, Frank kneaded the skin under his hands, squeezing it and spreading it the way he liked it. He bit his own lip while Gerard sucked and kissed along his cheek and jaw, and used his distractiong to move his tattooed fingers closer to Gerard's entrance. He ghosted his fingers over the puckered flesh before pressing softly, and smirked when Gerard lost his grip on him and arched his back in pleasure.

"Fuck, do that again,"

"Babe, I'm gonna do more than that."

Kissing Gerard's temple, he pushed the first finger in, making the singer push back to him. His moans intensified and the sweat between them increased, both of them too busy to notice. The finger inside his body gives Gerard a little burn, but it's more than enjoyable. 

"More," he pants, and Frank isn't one to complain.

He carefully adds another finger, scissoring them, pressing them agaisnt the hot walls. After a Gerard adjusts he adds another, they both moaning from it, and in no time Gerard is riding Frank's fingers, pale hips bouncing over the tattooed digits. His slack mouth is open, spit hanging from his lips and it's just too much to resist for Frank, who launches forward and captures the shiny lips with his own. 

The kiss is intense and sloppy, lips sliding against the other's, sometimes landing on jaws or cheeks, but always coming back to the beginning. All the time it's been there, that dovelike smell anytime he got close to Gerard, and Frank could taste something different on him, something overwhelmingly sweet when he bit his lips, mixed with the strong coffee scent Gerard always had lingering on him. Something about it got him really curious and he was about to stop moving to ask about the strange flavor when Gerard's hand slipped from Frank's chest...

... Landing down on his crotch. And that made it for Frank. After a few presses of Gerard's open palm against the hard bulge in his pants, he was coming right there, leaving a wet spot on the fabric. He blushed and opened his eyes, and Gerard was staring right back at him, a mocking smile on his face.

"What are you," he said between pants and moves, "16 years old?" 

Chuckling, Frank didn't bother in answering. Instead, he pushed his fingers deeper into the man on his lap, twisting them and brushing the against that sweet spot that made him lose it. He pressed gently, palping and pushing, until Gerard was screaming his name and coming with him, also in his pants. Frank happily laughed at this. "Equality for us."

"You're- you- fucking jerk." Said Gerard, falling limp on top of Frank. They both laughed, and Frank felt the wave of sweetness right in the face.

"Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell is that smell?"

"Sex."

"No, I mean-" He pushed Gerard's chest a little so he could watch him, and found himself staring intently at his lips. They were red and swollen from all the kissing, but redder than normal. He leant in for another kiss and instantly knew it. "Are you wearing cherry chapstick?"

Gerard chuckled and bit his lip. "Close. Try again. Actually, don't, it's Dr.-"

"Dr. Pepper. Alright, so let me rephrase that," Frank rubbed his face with his palm. "Are you wearing Dr. Pepper Chapstick?"

"Basically."

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "I'm putting an order to our money, and you're spending it on Chapstick?"

"Oh, c'mon. You loved it," Gerard replied, and kissed Frank deeply once again.

And Frank? In this moment, he couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's lame. I just wanted to write porn. kbye.


End file.
